


Patton’s No Good, Bad Day

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry XD, Logan and Roman are kinda horrible in this, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but it's okay because Virgil makes things better, cuddles and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Patton wakes up feeling pretty down but with a couple of mistakes that happen throughout the day, he’s ready to give up until Virgil comes and helps him feel a bit better.





	Patton’s No Good, Bad Day

Patton didn’t know what started it. Ever since the Moral side had woken up, a heavy feeling has been weighing on his chest. It literally felt like a cinder block was just laying on top of his heart, ready to crush it with any lasting blow. However, he knew he couldn’t let it stop him from getting the day started, so with all the strength he could muster, Patton got out of bed and man, did he regret it. In the morning, while the Moral side was trying to get breakfast started for the rest of the side, he had accidentally knocked Logan’s favorite mug off the counter, shattering it to pieces once it hit the tiled floor. Logan was not very happy when he came down to investigate the noise and saw his mug in pieces on the floor. He had called Patton a, ‘bumbling clutz,’ and to the Moral side, it didn’t look like he held any concern to make sure nothing happened to him when the glass flew everywhere. With tears in his eyes as the Logical side stepped out of the kitchen in a cold and silent huff, Patton conjured up a broom and dustpan and cleaned up his mess. That wasn’t the end of his no good rotten day though! When Patton was able to get breakfast actually finished, Roman came down ready to eat and to be kind, the Moral side went to pour the Creative side some orange juice. He should’ve known something would’ve happened since he was such a bumbling clutz. The orange juice carton just slipped right out of his hands and the orange drink just sprayed all over the Prince’s white outfit. The outburst and yelling he got for that was never ending before Roman left with a cold as ice glare on his face, leaving Patton standing in a puddle of orange juice, trembling as he tried to hold back his sobs.

“Hey Pat, I saw Roman walk by me and he seemed pretty peeved, what hap…oh…” Hearing Virgil’s concerned voice, Patton froze up and was slightly glad that his back was turned towards the Anxious side. Wiping the tears away as best as he could, Patton placed a fake smile on his face as he turned towards the youngest side and asked for the mop. Blinking as he observed Patton’s smile, Virgil nodded and conjured up the mop, handing it to Patton while he observed the slight tremble the Moral side’s hands gave as he took the object. Staying silent, Virgil moved towards the coffee maker and pulled out his mug, just watching as Patton quietly cleaned up the mess. Pouring his coffee, Virgil moved towards the counter and heaved himself up, glancing around before he noticed something ceramic in the trash can. It was Logan’s mug. “Hey Pat…what happened to Logan’s mug? Does he know it was broken?”

“O-oh! Yeah, you’re clumsy Dad just accidentally knocked it off the counter while he was preparing breakfast…um…I’ll try to make Logan a new one since he wasn’t exactly pleased to see it in pieces,” Patton muttered, finally down mopping up the orange juice before conjuring away the mop, turning to look at Virgil as he explained. Taking a sip of his coffee, Virgil hummed and examined Patton’s face a bit. Noticing this, Patton cleared his throat and moved towards the stove, getting Virgil’s breakfast on a plate before handing it to the younger side. “H-here’s your breakfast, Kiddo. Sorry if it’s a bit cooled.”

Shaking his head, Virgil began to munch down as he just kept his gaze on Patton, who was trying to remain as happy as he could be, even though the cinder block on his heart just doubled since the two incidents. Taking in a deep breath as he got to the door of the kitchen, Patton gave Virgil a small wave before he walked out of the room. He couldn’t handle Virgil’s calculating stare any longer. It felt like he could see past his mask…the mask he promised the other sides he wouldn’t wear anymore. Releasing a sigh once he was out of Virgil’s line of sight, Patton muffled a sniffle as he made his way towards the living room, halting when he noticed Logan and Roman sitting on the chair and couch. Hearing someone coming in, the two glanced up but when they noticed Patton, they narrowed their eyes and just huffed, giving the Moral side the extreme cold shoulder and showing him they were displeased with his appearance. Feeling tears begin to cloud in his eyes again, Patton bit back a sob and quickly sped walked up the stairs, heading to his room.

“Morality?” Hearing a hissing voice, Patton stopped his retreat as he got up the stairs before he noticed Deceit glancing him up and down with a frown on his face. Paling slightly as he saw the definition of lying right in front of him, Patton plastered a fake smile on his face and as playfully as he could, waved to the other side. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the terrible display of acting, Deceit stepped closer to Patton, who jerked slightly and tried not to let his mask slip. “Patton, are you ‘not’ okay?”

“H-hi Dee! And y-yeah! I’m just fine!” Patton yelped out, wincing as he noticed Deceit’s eyes narrow even more, taking in the obvious lie. Letting out a hum, Deceit circled the Moral side, taking in his body language and how Patton was holding himself before he stood back in front of him and crossed his arms. Ah, poo. He was caught and Patton knew it. Clearing his throat, Patton chuckled weakly and pointed towards his room. “Sorry, Kiddo. But I sorta need to get to my room. I have something veerryy important to do!”

Letting himself hesitantly nod, Deceit watched as Patton gave him one last fake smile before he practically fled to his room, slamming the door on his way in. Uncrossing his arms, the snake-like side gave Patton’s answers one last once over before he sunk down, popping up in the kitchen where Virgil was still sitting on the counter, sipping at his coffee while he seemed well into thought. Hearing Deceit’s entrance, Virgil gave him a salute as the other side nodded and headed towards the coffee maker.

“I ‘wouldn’t’ check up on Patton, Virgil. He ‘didn’t’ seem pretty upset about something,” Deceit mumbled, turning around with his back against the counter as he took a gulp of his black coffee. Making a face at the other’s coffee choice, Virgil took in what Deceit said before he glanced up at the ceiling in worry. He knew something was off, but he thought if Patton wanted to tell him, he would just do it eventually. It looks like he was wrong and Patton was trying to suffer through his bad feelings again like he did in the past. Letting out a soft sigh, Virgil slid off the counter and placed his mug in the sink. “‘Bad luck.”

“Thanks Dee…” Virgil muttered, sinking out of the kitchen before popping in right outside Patton’s door. Staying silent, Virgil just listened for any sound as he pressed his ear to the Moral side’s door. Biting his lip hard as he heard a hitched breath and a choked sob, Virgil pulled back and took in a deep breath. Raising his hand, Virgil gave a slight knock and gently opened the door, announcing his presence. “Pat…? It’s Virgil…I’m coming in, okay?”

Hearing his door open, Patton tensed up and quickly turned around to deny entry before he came face to face with his Dark Strange Son, who was now looking at him in pure concern. Letting his hand fall back to his lap, Patton just stared as the Anxious side quietly shut the door behind and walked over to him, sitting down on the floor right in front of him. Looking over Patton while he nibbled on his lip, Virgil watched as the Moral side’s face scrunched up and the ugly yet harsh sobs the side was holding back broke free and the huge tears just flowed down Patton’s red eyes and flushed cheeks. Frowning heavily, Virgil shushed the Moral side lightly before he reached out, taking Patton in his arms and pulling him to his chest, letting him bury his face in his hoodie as his body was enveloped by Virgil’s warm embrace.

“Shhh, Patton. It’s okay, I’m here now. It’s okay,” Virgil whispered, rubbing soothing circles into the Moral side’s back as he rocked them side to side, pushing his hand through Patton’s unruly brown hair. Smoothing his hair down the best he could, Virgil tightened his grip as he realized Patton must’ve been pulling at his hair, trying to keep his sobs silent so no one would hear him and come to investigate. Letting out more quiet shushes, Virgil continued to rock them side to side, scratching at Patton’s scalp as ten minutes passed and Patton’s harsh sobs had finally lessened to whimpers and little hiccups as he sniffled. Pushing the Moral side away a little, Virgil winced as he noticed how flushed Patton’s face had become and how the tear tracks stained his cheeks. “Aw, Pat. What’s wrong?”

“E-everything Virgil. I just shouldn’t have gotten out of bed this morning! I b-broke Logan’s favorite mug because I couldn’t stop being a ‘bumbling clutz’ for one minute and then I just had to s-stain Roman’s outfit by accidentally spilling orange juice on it!” Patton wheezed out, trying not to start sobbing again as he thought about the pure looks of disdain the sides had on their faces as they looked at him. Frowning as he took this in, Virgil brought Patton in for another hug and rocked them, feeling the Moral side’s arms circle tightly around his waist. Lightly trailing his fingers down Patton’s spine in a comforting motion, Virgil remained silent as Patton tried to calm himself. It took a few minutes, but eventually Patton put himself back together enough to pull away from the warm hug. Cupping Patton’s flushed cheeks, Virgil used his hoodie sleeves to wipe away the tear tracks that were left on the elder’s face. “I’m nothing more than a klutzy idiot who doesn’t even deserve the love he’s getting from you!”

“Now that’s a falsehood, Dad. Everyone has bad days, and by the sound of it, it seemed like Logan and Roman have some apologizing to do,” Virgil huffed as he finished cleaning Patton’s face, before reaching down and lacing their hands together. Sniffling slightly, Patton kept his gaze on his bedroom carpet until he slowly raised it and looked into Virgil’s serious expression. Letting out a sigh, Patton fell into the Anxious side’s embrace again, closing his eyes as he soaked in all the affection Virgil was giving him. “You’re not an idiot Patton. Remember what I said before? ‘However you’re feeling now is okay…not strange, not stupid.’ How about you rest up, and then when you’re ready, we’ll go downstairs and make those idiots apologize for making you feel this way?”

Letting out a tired chuckle, Patton mumbled for Virgil to be nice, which made the Anxious side snort in response. Cuddling further into Virgil more, Patton let himself feel the sadness he was feeling as the cinder blocks over his heart eased up every moment Virgil would rub his back or scratch at his scalp. He knew that they’d have to eventually get up and face the other two sides, but for now, all Patton wanted to do was stay in this warm embrace, soaking up all the love while Virgil hummed some song, ignoring everything on the outside of his room for a moment.


End file.
